Angle sensors can be used for a variety of applications, such as measuring a steering angle or an opening angle. Some magnetic angle sensors comprise a source of a magnetic field, e.g. a permanent magnet providing a magnetic field and a sensor element located within the magnetic field, configured to sense the orientation of the sensor element within the magnetic field. The sensor is configured to provide measurement signal values, comprising a sine component and a cosine component. Measurement signal values of angle sensors comprise measurement errors.